Una tarde de lluvia
by EliannKamui
Summary: En una tarde de lluvia torrencial en el bosque de la aldea de Sooga nuestro ninja favorito busca un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia encontrándose con lo que parece ser un terreno abandonado, pero al percatarse de que no está tan abandonado de lo que creía ¿Qué podría pasar?


**_Ciertamente no soy de escribir de esta pareja así que lo siento si no es lo que esperaban, pero me acorde del corto de terror de pucca, además de que estaba viendo a un youtuber jugar "Fabrica de muñecas" una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí me encontré escribiendo este oneshot._**

 ** _Pucca no me pertenece y ciertamente estoy muy fuera de mi campo (Ya que yo escribo yaoi) Pero ciertamente me gusta mucho la pareja de Garu x Pucca porque "infancia" así que espero lo disfruten._**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la aldea de sooga y nuestro ninja favorito se encontraba corriendo para refugiarse lo más prontamente de la lluvia encontrando al parecer lo que era un lugar abandonado, a su memoria parecía llegar un tenue fragmento de aquel lugar pero se disipaba rápidamente como si fuera una bruma.

Se sacudió un poco intentado liberarse en vano del exceso de agua en sus ropas, soltó un suspiro sintiendo como lo gélido del ambiente invadía su cuerpo, un sonido alerto a todos su sentido, el eco de una puerta abrirse y una ligera risa le habían hecho mirar hacia el lugar.

¿Acaso alguien más se encontraba refugiándose de la lluvia además de él? Decidido a investigar abrió la puerta del lugar que soltó un rechinido al instante por lo vieja que estaba la puerta, a lo largo del camino solo podía ver oscuridad y miro hacia atrás notando que la lluvia parecía no querer parar.

Nuevamente la risa hizo eco resonante llegando a sus oídos soltó la puerta comenzando a caminar y se puso nuevamente en alerta cuando esta se cerró de golpe, pero rápidamente lo ignoro por una sombra que observo por el rabillo del ojo ¿acaso alguien intentaba gastarle una broma? por la risa que escuchaba debía ser pucca, si ella intentaba asustarlo seguramente, sonrió porque esa acción no era para nada fácil de hacer.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento por el lugar analizando cada cosa que veía, la risa nuevamente se escuchó y una sombra parecía recorrer el pasillo comenzó a perseguirla atraparía y le devolvería el favor, pero luego escucho otra voz proveniente de lo que parecía ser el segundo piso del lugar ¿ahora también se le había unido Abyo? No podía creer eso de su amigo, comenzó a subir las escaleras para seguir la sombra que iba por el pasillo.

Un rayo alumbro el lugar momentáneamente dando a notar una de las habitaciones, Garu parpadeo un par de veces ¿qué acababa de observar? miro hacia aquella habitación para abrirla lentamente dando a conocer una escena nada agradable, las paredes teñidas de gris aún tenían manchas de sangre y lo que alguna vez fue un cadáver en el suelo tenía las marcas de tiza, cerró la puerta alejándose de la escena ¿Cómo sus amigos podían estar en tal sitio intentando jugarle una broma? estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando un papel golpeo contra su cabeza, miro en dirección hacia dónde provenía el papel para escuchar una risa y alguien que corría a lo largo del pasillo.

Comenzó a correr intentando alcanzarle, para notar una puerta abierta ¡Bien! ¡Los atraparía! entro a la habitación para notar una escena similar a la anterior con diferencia es que en la pared oscurecida y mohosa estaba escrito con sangre la palabra "no hay escape" trago saliva para acercarse a lo que era una pequeña mesa de noche, había un pedazo de periódico arrancado cuyo título decía

 _"Clínica Psiquiátrica en tragedia"_

 _La clínica Psiquiátrica de Sooga ha sufrido una gran tragedia cuando el residente Hyun termino por perder la razón asesinando brutalmente a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar por sus convalecencias mentales, entre ellos se encontraban dos jovencitas de ocho a diez años y un joven de doce, asesinando a enfermeros para llegar a los pacientes del lugar gritaba completamente fuera de sí "no hay escape" "no hay salida". . ._

Era lo que se podía leer en el pedazo de periódico Garu lo dejo caer al suelo cuando sintió algo a su espalda y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, trago saliva volteando lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de un hombre, sus ojos negros se encontraban vacíos y sin vida y la ropa blanca de hospital teñida con la sangre.

Un sonido ahogado escapo de su garganta por el susto que se había llevado, puede enfrentar a los vivos pero ¡¿Cómo rayos te enfrentas a un muerto?! Aquella figura desapareció de su vista cuando la risa de la niña se escuchó, Garu soltó el aire que al parecer había retenido involuntariamente en sus pulmones, pero la calma no duro por tanto tiempo cuando la camilla salió volando impactándose contra la pared, si no fuera por sus reflejos rápidos le hubiera dado de lleno, Garu comenzó a correr lejos del lugar las paredes del lugar parecían repetir esa frase recurrente "no hay escape" "no hay salida" las puertas se cerraban y abrían de manera violenta, mientras que objetos le eran aventados a su persona, bajo las escaleras casi de un salto esquivando una silla de rueda que podría haberle impactado, faltaba poco para la libertad.

Con eso en mente se decidió a correr hacia la salida pero se topándose con el mismo tipo de antes que le detenía el paso, dio la vuelta intentando buscar otra salida, el grito desgarrador que soltaba le helaría la sangre a cualquiera y él no parecía ser era la excepción.

Cuando miro hacia atrás nuevamente parecía que lo había perdido y al mirar al frente estaba delante de él, nuevamente un sonido ahogado escapo de sus labios, sentía la muerte frente de él parecía que lo iba a tomar con su mano cuando la risa de una joven apareció haciéndole desaparecer como si le ahuyentara.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido pero logro reaccionar para volver a correr hacia la salida, intento abrir la puerta pero esta parecía trabada, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y nada que se abría, el grito de aquel hombre se escuchó nuevamente las paredes resonaban y todo tipo de inmuebles eran lanzados de un lado al otro, su corazón latía de manera acelerada en ese mismo instante, hasta que logro abrir la puerta y salir de allí todo se detuvo.

Al estar afuera se percató de que la lluvia se había detenido y que había alguien parada allí, al mirar hacia arriba era Pucca quien le observaba con una mirada inquisidora, Garu se levantó rápidamente para tomarle de los hombros lo cual dejo sorprendida a la joven ¡Era Pucca! ¡Era física! oh cielos pero como podía estar de alegre ahora.

-¿…? –Pucca aún le observaba extrañada mientras él le tomaba del brazo alejándola de aquel horrible lugar –

No, no podía permitir que la joven pasará por esa vivencia, la borraría en algún hueco de su memoria y tan bien pondría una advertencia sobre aquel lugar, mientras tanto los espíritus de los niños le observaban desaparecer en el espeso bosque, mientras ellos aún se encontraban atrapados en aquel lugar, cuidado de los incautos que podrían entrar por error allí, pero algún día podrían ser libres… algún día.

 ** _Siento que seré linchado, pero como dije estoy fuera de mi campo ¿es lo mejor que pude hacer? ciertamente para el Shojo se me van las ideas, soy más de drama, tragedia o terror, pero tampoco quería que mi manera de escribir alteraran deliberadamente la actitud de los personajes, por lo tanto, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Y si no, bueno ¿qué no se diga que no lo intente?_**


End file.
